Blazing Through the Sky
by The Land of Misfit Toys
Summary: This is another of my Max Ride stories. This one they get a new member to the flock. What would you do if your enemy was your family? Yourself? Follow Blaze, Max, and the whole Flock as they have to escape from and stop a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

~ Hello, if you're new here, I'm Weirdo. Iggy and Fang are here as well.

Fang: Yea, we're her abductees.

well, this is another of my loverly Maximum Ride stories. I'm so sorry that I haven't written and posted anything in, like, forever. But, I plan on catching up to that. Though, I'm honestly thinking about no posting anything on here anymore. That is because, nobody tells me how they feel about my stories. All I need is a sentence, just a sentence telling me how you feel about my stories. But, anyway, here's chapter 1. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but please enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything Maximum Ride, except my OC)

Chapter 1

I finish picking the lock on my cage. The slap I got from that woman whitecoat for pulling her hair was worth it. I open the cage door and silently sneak out of it, staying out of sight of the stupid camera. I'm not very steady on my legs so I hold on to the wall and slowly make my way to the door. I move the handle a tiny bit, and, of course, it's locked.

I take the pin and pick the lock. It takes me a few minutes but I finally get it. I take a deep breath, to prepare myself. I know I'm gonna be chased, and that's gonna hurt like hell. My feet are burned from the "tests" the whitecoats performed on me today.

I open the door and start running as fast as I can. It hurts so bad, my eyes start to water. Soon I can hear the pounding footsteps of the flyboys behind me, but I dont stop. I can hear them getting closer and closer. I turn the corner, I'm closer to the exit.

Then I hear the sound of a gun shooting and then pain in my left shoulder. But, I don't stop. I grit my teeth and keep running. I have to get out of here. I run through a set of doors, startling a couple whitecoats.

I reach another set of doors and shove them open, then I'm outside. I keep running, then I'm in the woods. My feet are numb. I won't stop, maybe it'll work. I imagine a wall around the flyboys and concentrate with all my strength.

Soon, I no longer hear them, they're stuck in my sheild. My head hurts, my feet are numb, and my shoulder is throbbing so bad, but I never stop.

"Max, you burnt the toast again, didn't you?" Iggy says, pinching his nose shut.

I look at the two black pieces of breaad in my hands.

"I'll cook," he says, and starts cracking eggs into the pan.

"Ok, I'll go get the others up," I say.

I throw the toast away and walk back the hall of my mom, Dr. Martinez's, house. We're all resting here for now. I walk into the first room, that's where the girls sleep. I walk over to the first bed, it's Nudge.

"Nudge, its time to wake up," I say, shaking her a bit.

She wines and turns the other way, so I just pick her up.

"It's time to get up already?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes, Nudge. Breakfast in 10," I sit her down on her bed and walk to the other side of the room, to Angel's bed.

"I'm already up," She says, opening the curtain that's around her bed.

"Alright," I say, and walk over to Ig and Gazzy's room.

I go to open the door and it opens before I can. Fang walks out.

"He's already up," he says and heads toward the kitchen.

Ok, that's different. I walk to the kitchen.

"What was that?" I ask him.

He just shrugs his shoulders. Then my mom and my half-sister, Ella, come into the kitchen. Followed by the others.

"I'm gonna let the dogs out," Ella says, " Come on." Shes followed by all three dogs.

"I am not a dog, I prefew K9-American," Total says, as they walk out the door.

Yes, our dog can talk. Angel found him when we went the the Institute for Higher Living. I'm just getting ready to eat my eggs when Ella screams. I jump up, reflexes ready for action. The seven of us in the kitchen run outside.

Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all whip out our wings. Yes, all six of us have wings. We don't see any flyboys, robotic flying things, around. I look around, there's nothing that seems like danger. Then, I look at Ella.

Something, or should I say, someone's on Ella's lap. It's a girl, by the looks of it. I give the signal and we all put our wings away. We walk over to Ella. My mom makes it over their first.

It's silent for a while, while mom checks her pulse.

"she's alive," mom says, looking a little relieved, "Help me get her in the house."

Fang, being one of the strongest of us, picks her up. He takes her inside, us following. He lays her on the couch and I get mom's medical kit. When I get back, Mom gets to work on checking her vitals. I look at Ella, her face is pale and the once baby blue shirt she's wearing is now stained red.

"Fang, Max, help me turn her over," Mom commands us.

I walk over and help Fang turn the girl. I gasp, because the reason why Ella's shirt is now red. The reason is, the mangled mess on the girls' back is a bloddy, mess of wings. But, mom doesn't falter at the sight, she just continues on.

"Iggy, take the kids outside and away from here," Mom tells them.

Once they're gone she says,

"This is really bad. The blood looks like it's leading from this hole," she gestures to the hole in the girl's shoulder, right through her wing," I need to get the bullet out now. Can you both handle this?" she asks.

At this point, I wasn't too sure. But I nodded and so did Fang.

After 45 minutes of Mom working, the bullet was out and JD (I've been calling her JD for Jane Doe) was all stitched up. Mom said she wouldn't be able to move her wing for about two weeks, which if she healed like us, would be like one week. That was still a long time.

The girl also had burned feet, so mom used burn cream on them. Overall, she kinda looked...dead, except for the rise and fall of her small chest. She so thin, especially for her size. She looks like she's about 15, the same age as Fang, Iggy, and me. After we had her changed into clean clothes and settle into the room that was meant for me, that I never us, Mom told us to let her rest for the night.

So, Fang and I went to changes. I pull my shirt over my head and slide on my tank top. I wonder how she found us? After we're finishe changing, Fang and I take our clothes and JD's "School standard" hospital gown and burn them.

~Well there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. And I hope you'll like my character. Thank you for reading. Please, tell me if you liked it? I really want to know if you like it.

-WC-JT-FR-IC-Fang-Iggy-Lavi-R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

~Harro, everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of this still untitled story. It's kinda just a filler, as will be the next one. But, please stick around till the end. Anyway, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.

Iggy: What do you want on your pancakes?

Fang: Absolutely nothing.

Weirdo: Chocolate chips! Duh! ~

Chapter 2

I feel a dull pain in my shoulder and my wing. I also feel soft blanket around me. Ijump up and instantly regret it, a sharp pain goes through where I got shot and leaves me breathless. I try to look aroungd but it's dark. Soon, my eyes adjust enough to see around, I'm in a room.

A very plain looking room. I uncover myself and slowly stand up, the pain increases a little, but I continue to slowly walk to the door. I walk out as slowly and quietly as possible. I'm in a hallway, with doors. I silently walk past all the doors an exit the hallway.

I enter into a room with furniture and a tv. Seeing this, it hits me. I'm in someone's house. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I turn around. I run into a hard chest and fall, screaming as I do.

But, the boy the chest belongs to catches my arm, and I scream even louder. I pull my arm away and fall the rest of the way, hitting the floor and hurting my shoulder and wing too. I gasp and slide away from him. By now, I've waken everyone up and they're all coming out of the rooms and coming into the room we're in.

"What's going on?" a woman asks.

"She ran into me," the boy I ran into says.

The woman walks over to me and leans down in front of me. I know I've been staring at them all with bug eyes.

"Are you ok?" the woman asks me.

I slowly nod my head yes. She holds out her hand.

"I'm Dr. Martinez, what's your name?" She asks.

I take her hand and she helps me up, slowly.

"H-Hi, I don't have a name. They just called me subject BZ13Y or 13," I say.

"Well, you'll need a name. Cuz' we ain't calling you that," says a little boy with blond hair.

"We'll worry about that later, Gassman. Right now, we need to make sure that wound didn't reopen," the woman says, helping me sit down on the couch.

She pulls down the back of the really big shirt to look at the wound.

"Is it ok?" a girl with blond hair that looks kinda like the woman, Dr. Martnez, asks.

"Yes, luckily it didn't reopen," Dr. Martinez says, letting the shirt go.

"Um, where am I exactly?" I ask Dr. Martinez.

"Your at my house, sweetheart," she replies,"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea, it stings a little, but I'm fine."

"What happened to you anyway?" the boy I ran into asks, staring at the wall behind me.

"Isn't it obvious? I got shot," I reply.

"Well, I can't exactly see you," he says, flopping on the end of the couch.

"Iggy's blind," the little girl with blond curls says.

Oh...can you say awkward?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"It's fine, it doesn't bother me," the boy says, but I can tell it did, " And I'm the Iggy that Angel just mentioned."

"Alright, children, we can finish introductions in the morning, we all need to go back to bed," Dr. Martinez says, shooing everyone to bed," Follow me."

I follow her to the room I woke up in and she actually covered me up. I've never known that before.

So, it turns out that Iggy, the blind guy, cooks. He cooked breakfast, and I can say, I nearly died from the smell. And when I ate it, I nearly died from the taste. This is literally the best meal I've ever had in my entire life, seeing as all I've ever eaten before was moldy, gross stuff. When I woke up, the wounds in my shoulder and wing were completely closed, but I still can't move my wing.

I also discovered that Fang, Max, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel are all just me, they have wings. After breakfast, we went to the living room and that's where we are now.

"You're from the school too, aren't you?" Gazzy asks me. (they all introduced themselves this morning)

"Uh...yeah. I am," I say, not really wanting to admit to it.

"How did you escape?" Max asks.

"Well, I stole a hair-thing from one of the women whitecoats and picked the lock to m cage and the door, and I just...ran for my life," I reply.

"Even on your burned feet?" Nudge asks.

"Yeah," I say, "And one of the flyboys shot me as I was running."

"Well, that's obvious," Iggy says, looking in my general direction.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I say.

"Lighten up a bit," Fang says, rubbing my head, making my extremely messy hair, even messier. And getting a finger or two caught. (I know, that was kind of OOC, but I'm still working on getting Fang just right. Forgive me)

He gently pulls his fingers out.

"Sorry," I say, pulling some hair out of my face.

Nudge and Angel look at eachother, nod, then look at me.

"Oh no," Gazzy says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Follow us," Nudge says.

And Angel and Nudge grab my arms, being careful to watch my wing, and drag me to the bathroom.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask as I sit on the toilet.

They start pulling stuff out of cupboards and sitting them on the sink.

"We are gonn fix that rat's nest you call hair," Nudge says while Angel pulls out a pair of scissors.

"Um..."

"Don't say anything. Just let us do this," Angel says.

"Eh..."

"Just trust us," Nudge says, starting to brush my hair, " seriously, how long is it?"

"I don't know, really long?" I reply.

"Stand up."

I stand up and Nudge and Angel gasp.

"What?"

"Your hair goes all the way down to your thighs," Angel says.

"Oh, can we...uh, cut it?" I ask.

"Really?" Nudge asks.

"Yeah, it's annoying."

"Okay, this is gonna be fun," Angel says, and they make me sit back down.

After a few minutes of them working silently Nudge asks,

"Is this blond in the front real?"

Though it was a very stupid question to ask me, I answer with,

"Yeah, that's how my hair is."

Then they continue to work in silence.

"I wonder what they are doing to her," I say.

"Who knows?" Fang says.

"Haha, probably doing a whole beautification ritual," Ella says.

We all laugh. Then we hear their voices. Nudge and Angel come out followed by JD. (I'm still calling her that in my head) JD's hair is now to the middle of her back and it's brushed and her face is clean. Now, you can actually tell that she's a girl, it reveals that she has light skin and light brown eyes.

"Do you like it?" Nudge asks her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," she replies.

"Now, maybe we should try cleaning the rest of her," Mom says, coming into the living room.

We all laugh, including JD.

Fang: Well, there's chapter 2.

Weirdo: *nods my head*

Fang: Weirdo, dont stuff you mouth so full.

Weirdo: Wokay, Fank woo fo weadin. *swallows*

Iggy: And don't talk with your mouth full.

Weirdo: Okay. Well I'm sorry that this chapter was a long bunch of nothing. But please stay with me, I do have a point I'm going to be getting to.

Thank you for reading and please, please review~


	3. Chapter 3

* So, hello everyone. Welcome to chapter three of this yet untitle story. So, I try not to rant much on my stories about my bad days, but today I shall. So, if you don't want to read my rant go right and skip the the story. But, all I know is I so cannot wait until January 19 because that's my last official day of real school and then, on the 21st I start cyber school. 7 more days! And, I finally get to quit cosmetology (named Dramatology by mwua!) I hate Cosmo so much and the dumb (insert curse word of choice here) girls in my class. All I deal with there is drama, drama, drama...okay, rant done. (sorry) Well, I hope you enjoy chappie 3, though it's sort of just another filler. But, the next chapter will start in on the good stuff (hopefully!) So, please stick with me?*

**Chapter 3**

After I was all cleaned up and in new clothes, (Nudge's pants, Max's shirt) I actually felt human for once. My wing still hurts like hell, but I feel human. I turn in "my" bed and look out the window. I can't sleep, the fear that I'm going to wake up and fine myself in a dog crate again is over-whelming. Eventually, I sit up and walk to the living room. When I get out there, I see Iggy at the kitchen table messing with something.

I walk over to him to see that he's messing with wires.

"You might not want to stand so close, this thing could go off. My eyes are asleep," he says.

"Are you making a bomb?" I ask, sitting in the chair beside him.

"Yes, don't tell Max."

"It's our little secret. If you want, I can be your eyes?" I say.

He looks up at me, or in my direction.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think bombs are awesoe. Oh, and that's the wrong wire. Drop the ne in your left hand and take this one," I say, handing him the yellow wire.

"Yellow, makes it more explosive. Good thinking."

"Wait, how did you know it was..."

"Yellow? I can feel colors," he says, laughing.

"That's so cool! I can make sheilds with my mind. The color thing is way cooler."

"You can make sheilds? With your mind? And you think my powers cooler?"

"Yeah, I mean, feeling colors must be the most awesome thing in the world."

"I guess, but it's still not as cool as seeing," he says, connecting more wires.

"Yeah. Hey, listen. I'm really sorry about being so rude last night. I really didn't notice you were blind."

"It's fine. I really don't mind I've been blind since I was younger."

"Drop the blue one," I say, and connect the green one I was holding.

"So, how do you know how to make bombs?" Iggy asks.

"The school, I guess. I mean, a few years ago they made me try to disarm a bomb, and I wanted to watch it blow up, so I didn't. The explosion was excellent!"

"Yeah, I know! I love to hear them, you know, go Boom!"

We both laugh.

"And, it's done. Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome. So, where are you going to put it anyways?"

"Oh, I have my places."

I look at the stove and see the time.

"Holy cripes, it's almost 4:30."

"Maybe we should go to bed before anyon wakes up," Iggy says.

"Yeah," we both laugh.

He picks up the bomb and we quietly walk back the hall, trying not to laugh.

"Goodnight," he say, stopping at his door.

"Goodnight," he turns into his room and I go back to mine.

I've discovered, I really like it here.

(morning/13)

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. So, I did manage to get to sleep. I stand up and stretch as much as I can, my shoulder and wing are healing pretty fast but they're still sore. I walk out to the kitchen and everyone's out here.

"But, she really does need a name. I was thinking Sereena, or Leslie that name sounds kind of country or a boyish kinda name like Chris or even Stephanie-Michelle-Crystal-Renee-Dawn-Jane, that would be awesome! Though, really, really long to write," Nudge says.

"And, since I don't know how to write, read, or spell, I wouldn't want a name that long," I say, sitting on the counter.

"No, I guess you wouldn't," Nudge says.

"But, it would be a really cool name for, like, a princess," I say.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Wouldn't it be cool to have a princess named Stephanie-Michelle- Crystal- Renee- Dawn- Jane, Angel?" Nudge says, smiling.

"Yeah, and she could wear tiaras made of bacon, Iggy's bacon!" Gazzy adds.

"And dresses made out of giant pancakes," Angel adds.

"That would be an awesome princess, you guys," I say, smiling.

"But, on a different note, you do need a name," Max says.

"Yeah, or I could go life as the unlucky number 13. "Hey, 13, come her." And, I break the house," I say.

We all laugh.

"I think we should call her Blaze," Iggy says.

We all look at him.

"Why is that?" Fang asks.

Iggy turns around and looks in my general direction and smies, I smile too.

"I like it," I say, "Blaze."

But, I don't get time to enjoy it. Iggy stops smiling.

"There's someone outside and it's not Dr. M or Ella," he says, setting the pan of food down.

Everyone that was at the table stands up and I jump off the counter. Max sneaks over and looks out of the kitchen window.

"No, how did they get here?" she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Flyboys are outside," she says.

"How many?" Fang asks.

"About 6 or 7, we can probably take' em. But, how did they get here?" Max says.

Then they look at me. I know I've gone pale.

"N..no, it couldn't of been me. I was sure I made it so they couldn't follow me," I say," Unless..."

Just remembering the ankle brace the school put on me to identify me, like a bird, on my ankle, I lean down and pull up my pant leg.

"Unless?" Max says, coming closer.

"This, I never thought twice about it, but could this be how?" I say, pointing to the brace.

"Maybe," Fang says," guys, they're coming closer."

"We need to get out of her," Iggy says.

I stand up and go look out the window.

"Max, do you really think we can take them?" I ask.

"Yes, we've handled more."

"Okay, then, I have an idea. So Dr. Martinez's house doesn't get messed u in this, let's lead them away from here. My brace will tell them we left, they followw. We defeat them, leave, and find a way to get this stupid thing off," I say.

"We won't be able to come back for a while, at least until they're pretty sure we haven't come back," Max says, "but let's go."

She left a note for her mom and Ella. Then we open the door and step outside, all of the Flyboys stop.

"Are you sure you can fly?" Iggy asks from behind me.

"Yes," I say, slowly unfolding my wings.

It hurt a bit, but once they were completely unfurled it was fine. Everyone else unfolds their's too and we get a bit of a running start, then take off, with the Flyboys coming behind us.

*So, there we have it, chapter three. I must apologize for taking so long to update. I was updating other stories and I had a bit of writer's block with this one. But, it's all gone now, I'm back on track. So, hopefully, chapter four should be coming soon. Thanks so much for reading this and please review if you want to?

Iggy: So, we only have 7 more days of going to that horrible place?

Fang: Yes, Ig.

Weirdo: And no more Dramatology either!

All: Yes!

-bye bye for now-


	4. Chapter 4

*Sup' everyone? We're back. And I just finished the stinking Keystone exam and my hand hurts, but I'm still writing. It was math, long story short, I suck at it. But, I have a question. Can someone please help me to title this story? I honestly cannot think of one at all. So, if you have any ideas they are welcome and greatly appreciated. Just PM me or leave it with your review. Welp, here's chapter four, please enjoy?*

(Blaze POV)

We fly to an open part of the woods and land, the Flyboys landing just behind us. We spin on them and immediately charge at them, though I stay back. I've never fought anything before, I don't really know how. But, one thing I can do is sheilds. I concentrate on all the Flyboys. I dont know if I can make on this big or how long it will last, but I can try.

I close my eyes to concentrate better and hold up my hands. I open my eyes to see the Flyboys bouncing off my sheild, I trapped all of them in it. The others are looking a bit confused.

"It's Blaze," Iggy says," She's making a sheild. Hey, do you think it could hold our little friend?"

"Yes," I say, smiling.

I know exactly what he means. We watch as he seemingly pulls the bomb out of nowhere and throws it through my shield. I concentrate with all that I can to make my sheild stronger and the others back away. Then we watch as the bomb goes off.

It was beautiful, I must say.

"Ahh, that lovely sound," Iggy says.

"Yeah!" Gazzy says.

I release my sheild and sit down. I reach up and wipe blood off under my nose. I look over at the others, though the blast was inside of my sheild they still got covered with soot from the explosion.

"Wasn't that just music to your ears?" Gazzy says to Iggy.

"Yeah!" Iggy and I say at the same time.

I smile at Gazzy's face.

"I'd give it a solid 9," I say.

"Oh, great. Another bomb expert," Max says, smiling.

I stand up, slowly.

"Okay, how are gonna get this thing off?" I ask, pointing to my ankle, " Oh, and Nudge, sorry about the pants."

(blank)

"So, we're we going to go?" Fang asks.

"Probably to the cave with the hawks for now," Max says.

Though, I have no idea where that is, I just want to stop flying. My shoulder hurt, my wing hurt, and my head hurt. I've also been shaking off dizziness for a few minutes now.

"Ooo, the cave with the hawks. I've been wanting to go see them again. I wonder if they'll even be there? Is it season for them? I hope they are there. Maybe we can learn more stuff from them? Ooo, Blaze, you can learn from them. You never went there, have you? Of course not, you weren't with us. Well, we found the cave not that long ago, Fang and me. Max went to save Ella, who we didn't know at the time, and Fang and me went ahead and we found it. And that's when I stopped eating meat because..." Nudge says, but I kinda stopped listening.

I have never met anyone who could talk so much, but I've grown to love it in the two days I've known them. A breeze blows and I feel it on my bare feet, it feels good. Yeah, I have no shoes. I feel dizziness coming again and shut my eyes. This is the after affects of a sheild that large.

"We're here!" Nudge says, beside me.

I open my eyes to see Max and Fang land on a ledge and disappear. The others follow suit. I land last, watching my foot and fold in my wings. I walk in and sit beside Iggy.

"Home, sweet, cave," Fang says.

I look down at my bruised ankle.

"Does it still hurt?" Angel asks.

"A little," I say.

Before we left our little clearing we found a nice sized rock and smashed the ankle brace off, then smashed it to bits. The ankle part was not fun, but it was fun to smash it. We bruised my ankle in the process.

"I'll be fine," I say, smiling.

I go to move to get in a more comfortable spot and my vision starts to darken and blur, so I stop moving. But, it doesn't stop. I fall backward a bit as my vision blurs some more. It darkens even more and I fall into Iggy.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I hear Angel yell for Max when everything goes black.

(blank)

* Sorry, it was kinda short. But, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, titles are greatly appreciated! I'm looking forward to see what you guys think. Please Review? Thanks so much for reading, the people that have reviewed so far have greatly increased my self-confidence on this one.*

- bye bye for now-


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 5. I hope you like it. So far no one has given me any titles yet, but that's okay. I'm still excepting titles. So, please feel free to tell me. Thankyou and enjoy.*

The first thing I hear is voices.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" That was Nudge.

"What happened anyway?" Iggy asks.

"She, just kinda fell over," Angel says.

"I'm fine," I finally say, opening my eyes.

I realize I'm laying on the cave floor. I slowly sit up.

"I just have a headache."

"What was that?" Gazzy asks.

"That was the after affects of me using a shield that large for as long as I did."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Iggy asks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Then Iggy turns toward the entrance.

"There's something flying out there," he says.

"Could it be the hawks?" Nudge asks.

"No, these are too small to be hawks," he says.

Which leaves one thing…crap.

"Alright, move everyone, now!" Max says.

I stand the rest of the way up and follow the others to the exit.

"Up and Away as soon as we're out," Max orders.

We leave the cave and the others begin taking off. I was getting ready to when I saw what was coming. I freeze in place. No, not those.

"Blaze, move!" Max says.

I hear her but I just can't unfreeze. They can't be what they sent here. They get a little closer. I can make out the color of their wings and the shape. I don't have to see what they look like, I already know.

"Move, now!" Fang says, landing beside me.

He grabs my shoulders and makes me look him in the eye.

"Blaze, we need to go," he says.

Finally unfrozen, I unfurl my wings and take off, Fang behind me.

"What are those things?" Gazzy asks as we start flying away.

"They're me," I reply.

*There was the chapter, I hope you liked it. I apologize that it was extremely short. But, I felt that that's where I should've ended it. Thank you for reading and please review?*

-bye bye for now-


	6. Chapter 6

*Hello, everyone. Welcome to Chapter 6. And we finally got a title, "Blazing through the Sky". And I would like to Thank Lillianna1313 for it. This is a very awesome title, so thank you so much! I would also like to thank MusicIsAllYouNeed for the advice. It was very helpful. But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I was so busy with cyberschool, but I finished early for once and I can finally update. But, please enjoy.

Iggy: Enjoy what?

Weirdo: The story, jacknut.

Fang: Which one?

Weirdo: Blazing through the Sky.

Iggy: Oh, okay. I though this was one of the other stories.

Fang: You only have a hundred other ones.

Weirdo: Shut up.

Here you go! *

"Alright, explanation time," Max says.

I stall some more by drying my hair more. Nudge flops on the second bed right beside Angel. I pull the towel off.

"Okay. Those things were clones of me. They look, fly, and sound exactly like me with one difference, they have no minds of their own. They follow all orders without so much as a blink of an eye," I say.

"Why were they made?" Fang asks.

"They were made to replace me. I had been deemed useless by my "Father"," I say.

"Father?" Iggy says.

"He donated the genetic material needed to create me. He created me and deemed me as his property. Thus, the ankle brace. All of us were made at about the same time, Me, Fang, Max, and Iggy. Though, we never met. No other whitecoat was permitted to experiment on me, only my father. And, when I didn't follow orders and do as I was told, I was deemed useless. Then he created the clones."

"So, you're father's the one after you?" Max asks.

"That's what I believe, the clones are his," I reply.

"So, how many clones are we talking?" Max asks.

"Just the six you saw. They're the only ones that survived," I say.

"Survived what?" Gazzy asks.

"Their training."

-(later)-

I sit up and look at my flock, all asleep, but Fang and I. Iggy and Gazzy took one bed and Blaze, Nudge, and Angel got the other bed. Fang and I took the floor. Fang and I exchange a glance and both go out on the balcony.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" He asks.

I sigh,

"I do. And, if she would've lied to us Angel would've picked up on it," I reply.

I turn to look out at the small town we're in. And I see three figures coming closer.

"How do they keep finding us?" I say.

We run back into the room.

"Everyone, up now! We gotta move," I say, shaking everyone.

Fang starts shoving what little belongings we have into the bags. Everyone is up and alert. I hustle them all from the room and we leave as fast as we can. We walk through the streets as normal as we can until we get under the cover of darkness, then we take off. I look back and see the three figures, and they look like Blaze only with shorter hair and they look healthier.

I know they aren't really her, but it's weird.

"They're gaining on us. How?" Fang says.

We all look at Blaze. She's staring straight ahead.

"I told you, they follow all orders. This would be them being told to hurry and catch us now," She says.

We just continue to look at her.

"They'll probably catch up to us in a matter of minutes," She says.

We speed up, the other going as fast as they can. Soon, it's clear we're not getting away this time.

"We're going to have to try to hide, " I say.

"It's too late. They're too close," Fang says.

We look at eachother.

"Alright, let's land. We're going to have to fight," I say.

"No, you need to go. They just want me," Blaze says.

"We're not leaving you, Blaze. You're family," Nudge says.

"I'll catch up. I can stop them until you get far enough away," She says, giving Nudge a totally faked smile.

"No, you're not staying here," Iggy says.

The clones were gaining and they were almost here. Blaze turns around and then the clones stop. Blaze put up a shield.

"It won't hold long, so go," She says.

Iggy goes over beside her.

"Nope, I'm not going. You all go, we'll catch up," he says.

I just look at them. Then I use my awesome leaderly decision making and nod my head.

"If you're not back in 5 minutes, we're coming back, " I say and the rest of us go hide.

(Blaze)

I turn toward the clones.

"So, how are we going to stop them?"

He looks at me, somehow, looking right at my eyes.

"Simple, we use this," he says and pulls out the bomb we made what feels like forever ago.

"Good idea," I say, "Though, I may not be able to hold it back completely. We may be caught in it."

"It's worth the chance, right?" he says.

"Yeah," I say, "throw it."

And he does. There was a moment of terrifying silence before…

Boom!

…it blows up, right in front of us. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't hold it back.

"I'm losing it!" I say.

The clones were already blown, they were far away. We weren't even sure if they were dead. And this was the moment that I realized, I love Iggy. It was also the moment, I thought I lost him.

Because, in that moment, he flew in from of me. In perfect timing with the moment I lost the shield. Iggy took most of that blast.

We were sent flying backward, and the last things I remember are screaming his name and trying to reach him. But, I never did because I hit the ground and that was it.

*There is was. Did you enjoy it? I'm actually a little proud of this chapter. And yes, it's another IggyxOC romance. But, I hope you liked it, please review?

Iggy: Really, another romance?

Weirdo: Yep, what can I say, I love you Iggy-kins.

Fang: *laughing*

Weirdo: Oh, is Fangles feeling left out. I can call Jynx. *pulls out cell phone*

Fang: No, no, we don't need to do that. *grabs the phone and whips it across the room**it breaks*

Weirdo: Hey!

Iggy: *laughing*

-bye bye for now-R&R?


End file.
